


Don't Overthink It

by harveydent



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveydent/pseuds/harveydent
Summary: You may be looking at the tags and think "what is Harvey Dent/ ed nygma??" and if you haven't read my other fic "Anatomy of a Summer" than you might not know!! Also if you don't read that fic you'll probably be entirely lost to what's going on since this takes place in an alternate universe after chapter six. thanks!





	Don't Overthink It

**Author's Note:**

> so this chapter is in it's own little pocket universe. it has no impact or relevance on 'anatomy of a summer' beyond chapter six, because that is a nygmob story. I just wanted to write this because reasons. enjoy!

The bass from the party felt almost like the house’s heartbeat. 

 

Ed swayed to the beat as he made his way through the crowded hallway. He was searching but even he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. All he knew was that every room he passed didn’t have it. 

 

Not the dining room, which housed Jim Gordon and the other Harvey playing beer pong with other men that just looked like cops. 

 

Not the downstairs bathroom where Ecco and Ivy were making out. Ecco gave Ed a thumbs up as he walked by, which just made him walk faster. 

 

Not even the kitchen where Oswald was leaning close to Victor Zsasz, both of them whispering about something. Ed made eye contact with the dark haired boy and they just glared at each other. 

 

The alcohol was starting to weigh heavily on Ed as he traipsed through the building. At least he was drunk enough to be able to stand the loud music. If anything, he was starting to enjoy it. Tonight was just proving to Ed how much he’d missed out on, hiding in the library all the time. 

 

He didn’t complain when he found himself in front of the large table in the living room that housed countless different colored bottles of alcohol. All the blue cups seemed dirty, so Ed just grabbed the cleanest looking one and made his way to the powder room under the stairs to wash it out. 

 

Ed passed a bunch of girls who snickered at him, but he ignored it. 

 

Once he made it back to the drinks table, he found another person there. “Victor!”

 

The blonde boy turned around and grinned at Ed stupidly. “Hey Bud! Didn’t expect you to be here!”

 

Ed smiled, too intoxicated to be offended. “Yeah, me neither. Hiya Nora!”

 

Victor’s smile grew even wider as he pulled his phone further up. Since Nora couldn’t leave the hospital, Victor always face-timed her when he was out. He’d explained that it made her feel like she was a normal student. 

 

Nora waved back and her mouth moved, but Victor had headphones plugged in. Ed just nodded along, trying to be polite. 

 

“She says stay hydrated, Ed.” Victor laughed before turning back to the drinks. “Anyways, do you want me to make you anything? I know this is all probably greek to you.”

 

“Yes please!” Ed moved closer, trying to see what the blonde was up to. He grabbed different bottles and threw their contents into cups with more confidence than the drinks he made at the coffee shop. In almost no time at all, two drinks stared up at them. Ed carefully grabbed his cup and took a sip. “Oh my god this tastes terrible!!”

 

Victor laughed. “Ed alcohol doesn’t taste good, I don’t know what you expected?”

 

As Victor wandered away talking to Nora, Ed thought about how Harvey’s drinks had tasted great. 

 

At the thought of the law student Ed suddenly wanted to go to him. Tell him how much he meant to him. 

 

Ed stumbled through the crowded hallway again, trying not to spill his drink. Victor had poured a lot. Getting frustrated, Ed just chugged the entire thing before throwing the cup on the ground. The people around him cheered, as most drunk adults do when someone downs an entire drink in one go. 

 

With one arm holding him up against the wall, Ed made his way towards the stairway. It took some maneuvering but he made his way to the second floor slowly. 

 

The music was a lot quieter up here, but the bass still rattled the frames on the wall. Ed took a moment to stare at all the happy Gordons along the walls. He pondered what having a normal family would be like before he was distracted by Lucius Fox walking past him.

 

“Hi Ed” he said quickly as he skipped down the stairs. Ed barely had time to wave back before the man was gone. 

 

Ed made his way down the upstairs hallway before he found Harvey in the room at the end of the hall. He was sitting against a closet with his head in his hands. “H-harvey?”

 

The man looked up quickly at Ed’s voice before sighing. “Hi Ed.”

 

Harvey looked kind of sad so Ed sat down next to him carefully. “What’s up?”

 

“I talked to Lucius but I don’t think it went according to plan.” Harvey shrugged. “Can’t get too upset about it to be honest.”

 

Ed frowned slightly. “That explains why he walked by me so fast on the stairs.”

 

“Yeah probably.” Harvey wiped his hands on his pants before rolling his head over to look at Ed. “So how’s your night going?”

 

There was a moment where Ed thought about telling Harvey about his night. About how upset he felt after the porch and how he just wandered the party, avoiding anyone with dark hair and impossibly sharp eyes. But Harvey was upset and Ed didn’t want to burden him further. 

 

“It’s alright. Just been drinking.”

 

Harvey laughed really hard, which made Ed smile. “Good. How’s that going, Mr. ‘I spend my Saturdays at the library’?”

 

“Very well, thank you. I’m positively intoxicated.”

 

“Ed you can just say drunk. Its a lot shorter.” Harvey chuckled before drinking out of a beer bottle next to him. Ed watched his mouth wrap around the lip of the bottle. 

 

“Okay then I’m drunk.” Ed conceded. He looked away, pretending not to be as affected as he was. 

 

Harvey hummed contentedly. He tried to stand up but immediately sat right back down. “Yeah that’s not happening any time soon.”

 

Ed had put his arms out to help stabilize him and both men made eye contact. Harvey coughed before settling down next to Ed. “So… about what happened on the porch-“

 

But Ed shook his head violently. “I don’t want to talk about him now. I just want to enjoy being with you.”

 

Harvey blushed before staring at the floor between his knees. “O-okay Ed. Sure thing.”

 

There were a couple moments of silence filled with the bass from downstairs. The slight scent of smoke drifted in through the open window and Ed had to remind himself some other people had started a bonfire in the backyard. 

 

“You know, Harvey,” Ed began, refusing to look his escort in the eyes. “I came up here with the purpose to tell you how much you mean to me.”

 

Harvey didn’t say anything, he just looked over at Ed, who continued. “We’ve only been talking for a couple weeks but you’re already one of my best friends. I don’t think anyone has ever been as nice to me as you have. And you super didn’t have to.”

 

He finally looked over at Harvey, who had a strange expression. “So thank you.”

 

It was quiet again as Ed silently congratulated himself for saying what he wanted to. But something still felt unsaid and he wracked his brain to try and figure out what it was. 

 

“But?” Harvey said slowly, as if he was waiting for more. 

 

“What?” Ed asked, confused. His train of thought was crashing.

 

“Well,” Harvey played with a hole in his pants. “You said you came here with the purpose to tell me that. But you said it like there was more. Like now you have something different you want.”

 

For the first time, Ed cursed Harvey’s lawyer-isms. He wasn’t used to having someone so queued into what he was saying, so used to others just ignoring half of what came out of his mouth. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Ed said softly. “It feels like I still need to say something, but I can’t think of anything.”

 

Harvey nodded. “Is it something to say, or something to do? Because those often feel similar.”

 

They seemed a lot closer and Ed was having trouble thinking of what else he could possibly want to say to this impossibly handsome man. “Uhh…”

 

“Usually you have a lot to say, Ed.” Harvey smirked, leaning in closer. “What about now?”

 

Frustrated, Ed just leaned forward and kissed him. Their mouths fought against each other for a seconds before Ed pulled back. “Oh god I did it again, didn’t I?”

 

He stumbled, trying to get up but Harvey grabbed his wrists. “Okay, breathe.”

 

Ed sat back down, his cheeks completely red. 

 

“The difference between now and that car ride is that now I’m actually sending you signals and you aren’t actively sobbing over some other guy.” Harvey ran his hands down Ed’s arms, trying to soothe him. It was working. 

 

Ed glanced back up. “So you aren’t upset?”

 

“No? Actually you’d be in the right here, because I’ve fully been trying to kiss you for the past couple minutes. I’d be sending you mixed signals and that’s so frustrating you’d have every right to be pissed if-“ but Ed had heard his answer. He leaned forward quickly and silenced Harvey’s ramblings.

 

The second their lips touched again, Ed let out a deep moan, and Harvey pushed back against him. The first couple minutes was spent fighting for control before they set a rhythm. 

 

Ed leaned back against the closet door and Harvey followed, resting a hand on the taller boy’s hip. With their chests flushed, Ed could feel how ragged their breathing was getting. Wanting to feel more, he started frantically unbuttoning Harvey’s shirt. He must’ve taken too long since Harvey swatted his hands away and just ripped it open, sending buttons flying. 

 

It was probably one of the most attractive things Ed had ever seen and the noise he made was incredibly embarrassing. But Harvey didn’t seem to mind and actually groaned back. 

 

It wasn’t long before they had to break apart to gasp for breath. 

 

“Are you okay?” Harvey panted, his one hand sliding up and down Ed’s hip while the other was braced on the floor. 

 

Ed nodded carefully. He reached up to play with Harvey’s bangs, which were curling up from the sweat. Usually they were gelled back but now they hung down almost covering Harvey’s eyes. 

 

“I guess the gel wore off, huh?” Harvey laughed, trying to push them back but Ed made an upset noise. He grabbed at them and continued running his hands through the soft hair. 

 

The sound of voices in the hallway made both men look up quickly. Ed made eye contact with Ecco and Ivy before Harvey reached over and slammed the door shut. “Fuck.”

 

Ed was silent as his alcohol-riddled brain tried to put together what to do. 

 

“We can stop if you want.” Harvey said softly. His breath moved Ed’s own curls slightly. 

 

“No.” He looked up at the older boy who was still leaning over him. “I don’t want.”

 

Harvey’s returning smile filled Ed with warmth he hadn’t known he’d needed since that evening on the back porch. He leaned forward and kissed Harvey, smiles on both of their lips. Before things got too heated though, Harvey pulled back. Ed sighed, but Harvey caressed the side of his cheek. “Not to be too forward, Ed but my knees hurt and there’s a bed behind me.”

 

“So there is.” Ed smirked before helping Harvey up. They both wobbled, the alcohol making their balance almost nonexistent. It took a couple tries but they both collapsed onto the full sized bed.

 

Ed rolled over and booped Harvey on the nose, who just laughed and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. They grinned at each other before Harvey leaned forward and recaptured Ed’s lips.

 

For some reason, making out on the bed felt much more intimate than it was on the floor. When Ed pushed back, Harvey flipped them so he was on top. They stared at each other for a couple seconds. “Uhh it never came up but which do you-“

 

Ed put his hand over Harvey’s mouth. “Not to admit that I’ve never done this before but… I’m not completely sure."

 

Harvey let out a loud sigh, which escaped through Ed’s fingers. He gently moved the hand. “Ed if we’re going too fast you can just-“

 

But Ed interrupted him again. “Harvey Dent if you ask me if I want to stop one more time I’ll scream.”

 

There was a pause before Harvey smirked. “So we’re stopping or-“

 

Ed let out a high pitched scream, almost like a drawn-out falsetto note. 

 

“Okay!” Harvey laughed, burying his head in Ed’s shoulder. “Okay I’ll stop asking, I just wanted to make sure. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Ed pulled up his head carefully before kissing him. “How about I promise to tell you if you’re doing anything I don’t like?”

 

“Okay bet.” Harvey smiled before kissing Ed back. 

 

They worked their way back up to a rhythm that curled Ed’s toes. He reached up and ran his hands down Harvey’s exposed chest before wrapping them around his neck. Harvey kissed his way from Ed’s mouth down to his neck and the taller man keened loudly. Harvey wrapped his mouth around a specific pulse point that sent waves of pleasure down Ed’s spine. 

 

After a particularly strong kiss, Ed wrapped his long legs around Harvey’s waist. This pushed his groin against the bigger man who broke away from Ed’s neck to groan. “Fuck, Ed.”

 

It was now Ed’s goal to have Harvey make as many of those noises as possible.

 

 He reached down to start undoing his belt and Harvey joined. They both kicked off their pants quickly, and Ed shivered slightly. Now all he wore was his- well Harvey’s t-shirt and his boxers. 

 

Harvey reached for the t-shirt but Ed jumped. “C-can that stay on?”

 

He shrugged before kissing Ed again. Both men groaned as Harvey slowly rolled his hips. It was like he was testing the waters, and Ed nodded against the bigger man’s mouth. 

 

Harvey sped up his motion, running one hand down Ed’s side. The other was bent to support him. 

 

“Do you want me to take these off?” Harvey asked, poking the bridge of Ed’s glasses. “Or do you, like, still need them?”

 

Ed laughed and took them off. “No it’s too dark in here. Plus, um, I’m not really keeping my eyes open that much.”

 

Harvey hummed darkly before carefully putting the horn-rimmed glasses on the side table. He leaned back down and licked a stripe up Ed’s neck. “Why aren’t your eyes open, Nygma?” He asked playfully.

 

“Because I’m focusing on other things, your honor.” 

 

Harvey moaned into Ed’s hair, which smelled like coffee from his shift earlier. “Ed you can’t just say shit like that.”

 

“Why not?” Ed feigned innocence, while running his hands through Harvey’s hair. 

 

“Because if you want me to last much longer, you just can’t.” Harvey ground out, making Ed blush. “Plus your honor is for a judge, not the lawyer.”

 

This made Ed roll his eyes. “I know, but don’t act like you don’t want to become a judge.”

 

Harvey nodded in defeat before kissing Ed again. It seemed like the man was obsessed with capturing his breath, and it wasn’t like Ed was complaining. He was fully enjoying memorizing the feeling of Harvey’s mouth with his tongue. They both tasted like cheap alcohol and this usually would’ve grossed Ed out. But that simply wasn’t the case tonight.

 

Ed ran his hand down to grasp at Harvey’s length and the man moaned into Ed’s mouth. He hooked his hand around Harvey’s plaid boxers and pulled them down completely. Before he could look down, Harvey reflected the motion and pulled Ed’s pants down. 

 

Ed froze but Harvey just continued uninterrupted, rubbing between the science student’s legs. The pleasure was far more intense than when Ed felt himself at home, and he wondered if the alcohol made it better or if it was Harvey himself. 

 

Before he could muse on that much further, Harvey was reaching into his discarded pants for a condom. “I hope you don’t take it the wrong way but I’m just used to being on top and-“ 

 

Ed interrupted him with a thankful kiss. “That’s fine, Harv.”

 

He watched, fascinated as Harvey put the condom on and the man glanced up. He seemed to read Ed’s nervous expression and just kissed him again. “Remember, let me know if you want me to stop.”

 

Ed let out that high-pitched scream again and Harvey laughed. “Okay, no using the s-word.”

 

He would be a liar if Ed said that Harvey entering him was uncomfortable. But he knew the man would feel incredibly guilty if he knew that Ed had to bite his cheek to keep from grimacing in pain. Instead, Ed just leant forward and kissed him. 

 

But it seemed that this wasn’t Harvey’s first time as he waited until Ed nodded to start moving his hips. The discomfort was quickly replaced with pleasure and Ed suddenly understood why so many people did this. He would no longer make fun of Jonathan every time he brought his boyfriend home. 

 

Harvey tucked his head into Ed’s shoulder, and was panting with every thrust. Ed held him there, with his hand knotted in the man’s hair. His fingers tensed, and started to pull on Harvey’s head. “Fuck, Ed.”

 

He slowed, looking down at Ed. “Do you need me to slow down?”

 

“I’m,” Ed gasped. “Adding ’slow down' to the words you can’t say.”

 

There was a three second pause before Harvey smiled. “Okay. Fuck, Ed that sounds great.”

 

He started thrusting but grabbed Ed’s hips and angled them upwards. This change of position meant every time he pushed forward, his dick hit a spot inside Ed who keened loudly. “Harvey that’s- fuck right there.”

 

Harvey smiled and increased his rhythm. “Feel good yet?”

 

Ed glared up at him through his bangs. “If you ask me one more question Harv-“

 

He was cut off as Harvey hit that bundle of nerves again and Ed groaned loudly. 

 

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Harvey was smirking and Ed couldn’t decide if he loved or hated the man. In response, Ed clenched his muscles in a way that made Harvey’s eyes go wide.

 

“Fuck you.” Ed ground out and Harvey smirked. 

 

“Maybe next time, babe.” He whispered in Ed’s ear and that sent him over the edge. The coiled spring in his stomach seemed to release and Ed practically screamed into Harvey’s mouth, who’d leaned over and captured his lips. 

 

Harvey wasn’t far behind, thrusting two more times before buckling over. He bit Ed’s shoulder as he came and the pain made Ed smile. 

 

Both men stayed still for a couple moments as they caught their breath. The bass pounded on, almost matching Ed’s heartbeat exactly.

 

Harvey collapsed next to Ed after slowly pulling out, which made the taller man grimace. “Well shit, that isn’t how I planned for tonight to go.”

 

Ed laughed, looking over at his lab partner. “But are you upset? I mean you could’ve- with Lucius-“

 

He was silenced by another kiss. This seemed to be a pattern between them. “I’m happy, Ed. Don’t overthink it.”

 

This didn’t really comfort Ed who’s mind had already started racing. 

 

“Okay fine,” Harvey groaned before wrapping an arm around Ed, pulling him close. Ed laid his head on Harvey’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Does this help?”

 

Ed nodded and smiled. 

 

The door slammed open and Ed tried to look up, but everything past Harvey was just a blur. But he froze at the voice. “Hey Ecco said- what the fuck?!”

 

“You know its rude to just barge in on people?” Harvey asked and Ed could practically hear his smirk. “I mean, who knows what we could’ve been doing?”

 

“Fuck you, Dent.” Oswald said angrily before looking at Ed. Or he assumed Oswald was looking at him since he couldn’t see. “Ed?”

 

Ed didn’t say anything, instead opting to just press his face back into Harvey’s chest. The bigger man made a ‘what can you do?’ Shrug at Oswald who just slammed the door shut. 

 

“Okay well now technically we accomplished what tonight was for: make Oswald jealous.” 

 

They both laughed before snuggling closer together.

 

"Growing up, I didn't really plan to lose my virginity in Jim Gordon's childhood bedroom." Ed wondered loudly. 

 

Harvey ran his hand up Ed's shoulder softly. "Yeah this'll be awkward in the morning. But it was worth it."

 

He kissed Ed's forehead before settling back down. 

 

Ed smiled softly. He didn't know what it would be like tomorrow but for now he was perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen...,,, this fic is basically for sal so it's dedicated to her


End file.
